7 Deadly Sins
by italianamerican
Summary: Prideful Potter,Greedy Black,Gluttonous Lupin,Envious Pettigrew,Lustful Lily,Wrathful Odessa,Slothful Mary. Alone they are fatal, together they are catastrophic. An Alliance never went so wrong.
1. Train Tragedy

7 Deadly Sins-

7 Deadly Sins-

Pride

Greed

Gluttony

Envy

Lust

Wrath

Sloth

7 students are forever marked.

At sixteen years old a girl begins to know her place in the world. Though it is not clearly marked or set in stone she knows who she is and what she wants. I am Odessa Daphne Davidson, a short tempered Gryffindor student. The story that I am about to tell is buried deep with in the halls and minds of the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Between the chaos and laughter; misery and joy this is our story. I warn you all happiness is short lived, but all happiness lives forever.

Dessa D. Odd Ball

I walk on to the platform right as the whistle blows, but this doesn't cause my pace to quicken. No, I stroll among the many parents gathered and throw my trunk on the train. It won't leave yet; I walk down the train quite at easy with the fact the break now squeaked into life.

"Dessa! As usual if you don't get your butt on this train I will drag you by your hair to Hogwarts." I look up, and was not at all surprised to see Lily glaring down at me from a window. I smiled with my hands in my pockets stopping in my tracks.

"I am enjoying my last few seconds of freedom, my dear. Let me bask in the moment." Lily was about to utter another complaint when the train veered into life and moved forward. I stood there and laughed at her face as the train began to stroll by. I wait ten seconds and as the handle to the door passed me I grabbed hold and pulled myself onto the moving train. I fixed my jacket and walked down the hall trying to find which compartment Lily had stuck her head out of. I came to one and opened the door; to my dismay it was not Lily instead it was the Marauders. I was close; knowing James Lily was probably in the next compartment over.

"Damn." I muttered knowing now I would have to deal with there new year antics. "Ok, which compartment is Lily in?" I asked staring directly at James.

"What makes you think I would know?" He says casually hiding whatever him and his friends had been looking at.

"If you don't then your stalking skills are clearly failing you." I said leaning on the door frame. His eyes narrowed under his glasses.

"I do not stalk her." He said in a normal tone, but I could detect the hostility.

"Right…..Well then any idea at all because I do not wish to search the whole damn train." There was a pause as he thought over whether or not to help me. However I no longer needed his answer because…

"You bitch! I swear one of these days your sorry arse is going to be left on the platform!" I smiled and turned to face an angry Lily. She stood with her hands on her hips her eyes glaring furiously.

"Oh Lily, I could never get that lucky." I told her, and she rolled her eyes embracing me in a hug.

"Hello, Evans." James piped up, and Lily turned her attention to him.

"Morning, Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew." She addressed them in a civil manner, but it wouldn't last long. It never did. Black didn't look up; he had grabbed whatever James had hidden earlier and was flipping threw it quite contently. Lupin was half asleep against the window, and Pettigrew was devouring random candies on his lap.

"Why don't I ever get a hello?" I whined.

"Hello is a greeting to start a conversation. However no one wants you around long enough to talk to you." Black said with out looking up from his magazine. I scoffed and plopped down next to him.

"Aw. As long as I know I make you miserable I will always be here." I offered sweetly trying to peer at the magazine which he quickly held out of view. "Are you reading playboy?" I laughed as remained silent. Of course he wouldn't answer. "Oh right my bad. Playgirl." At this he showed me the magazine; Wizards of Wealth, the family edition. Basically it was a bunch of powerful men exploiting their families, and then the editors picked out the hots and the nots. Black had been gawking at the top ten hottest heiresses.

"You should learn a thing or to from them Odd Ball. Then you may get a hello." He laughed at his own joke and flipped the page before his eyes widened. My mouth dropped in horror of what was on the page.

"Give me that!" I yelled lunging for the magazine. Black began to laugh as he fell backwards on to James holding the magazine out of my reach.

"You like to be on top. That maybe useful to know." He began to mock me and before jumping off of him in disgust I punched him in the stomach. He groans and flipped onto the floor. James quickly grabbed the magazine, and read the article.

"Odessa Daphne Davidson, sixteen, The middle daughter of Monty Davidson, is second best only to her older sister, Anya, twenty-three. Odessa…."

"James I swear you read one more word and I will blow your head off your shoulders." I threaten pointing my wand at him. James lowers the magazine and tried to stifle his laughter.

"Aw. What's the matter beautiful?" Black was to the point of tears laughing on the ground. I kicked him in the ribs quickly stifling his giggles. I turned on my heels and Lily followed. We made our way back to the compartment she was in.

"I tried so freaking hard not to get on that list! Hell I got a tattoo!" I yelled in rage. I hated being compared to my sister. Anya, oh how she frustrated me. She pranced around flaunting her flawless face and blonde ringlets. Her eyes causing people to melt, and HA! The only thing her eyes did was make me want to Avada Kadavra myself.

"Dessa you can pull off a tattoo. "Lily told me, and I sighed. Yes, maybe I could, but it wasn't suppose to get me on the list. Unlike my sister my hair was shoulder length honey brown with chocolate brown eyes. "Besides tattoos aren't that bad."

"I know! But I thought this one…..I don't know!" The one I got actually wasn't that bad it was a flaming heart with a keyhole in the center, and it was one my left hip. I showed Lily the tattoo; it was the first time she had seen it.

"Where did you put the key?" She asked, and I dropped my shirt back down.

"There is no key." Plain and simple it was a heart that could not be unlocked.

"Of course. God forbid The Great and Powerful Odessa Davidson become vulnerable to another." I sat down across from Lily and smiled.

"Of course, but you are one to speak. You don't give Potter the light of day." She was less then amused with my mention of her messy hair stalker.

"Potter is a cocky big headed git. If I were to even glance at him he thinks it's a confession of love."

"It is Lily because secretly we all know you desire him." Mary MacDonald laughed steeping into their compartment.

"Hey." I said to Mary as she sat down next to me.

"I do not desire Potter!" Lily's eyes blazed with fury as Mary and I exchanged a look.

"You love him! Evans and Potter sitting in a tree…." Whack! A hand connected with my head.

"Love the leading cause of war." Another swing and Lily had hit Mary. Mary's blonde bob went whipping in her face at the slap. I looked at Mary who smirked. Lily was shocked when we tackled her. We had her pinned to the seat I had one arm and a leg as did Mary.

"Lily, we'll let you go….."

"But on one condition…." Lily was struggling against us, but she couldn't do anything. I could pin her down by myself if I wanted to. Finaly she sighed angrily.

"What?" She spat.

"You must say we are the supreme rulers and you are our minion." I told her happily.

"No way in hell!" She yelled struggling again.

"Fine, then you have to say yes to Potter." Mary laughed evilly, and Lily started to kick harder.

"I will never say yes to…."

"Petrificus Totalus" A spell caught me off guard and I was sent flying into the wall. My body completely locked together.

"POTTER!" I yelled trying to break free of my restrains.

"Way to go he-man. You saved her from the dragon I hope you can deal with the fire." Mary got off of Lily and sat back down watching the drama unfold.

"Potter, What the hell! Release her!" Lily screamed jumping to her feet, and Potter looked completely stunned at her reaction.

"But she was…."

"Joking! You ignorant git!" As the two argued I grabbed my wand with the tips of my bound fingers.

"Flipendo!" James was knocked out of the compartment and into the hall. I unbound myself and stood over him. He rubbed his head and tried to get up, but my wand was in his face. "Here's the fire, Potter." He reached for his wand, but it was lodged under my foot.

"Get off of me!" Someone had come behind me and was no restraining my arms to my sides.

"Odd Ball, seriously there is four of us and three of you. You had to expect he had back up." Black mocked before picked me up and moving me so Potter could get up. Potter was on his feet, but this time his wand was at my throat.

"You little bitch." He spat angrily rubbing the back of his head.

"You started it!" I yelled people had begun to gather in the halls. It was an amusing site. I was being restrained by Black with Potter's wand annoyingly poking my throat while Lily had her wand pointing a Potter and Mary had hers point at Lupin and Pettigrew.

"Flipendo!" Potter was back on the ground again.

"Merlin Evans! I don't even get a warning!" He cried again, and Lily smirked.

"All is fair in love and war."

"Ahh! So you do admit you love me!" A lope sided grin bloomed on his face; his glasses were askew. Lily turned red realizing what she had just said.

"She loves me more!" I sang kicking Potters leg. He scrambled backwards avoiding the steaming red head and my flaying feet. Black's hand crept a little higher as he tried to restrain me better. Pop! My elbow flew back and nailed him in ribs and he clutched his stomach and fell.

"You perverted git!" Lily and I began to release spell after spell on the two as they coward on the ground. Lupin fired one spell before Mary bounded him to the ground. Pettigrew tried to release Lupin only to find himself falling next to him. Black grabbed his wand and a ray of light grazed my arm. Anger boiling I go to release another curse; the crowd had dispersed, and no one noticed a Teacher walking up behind us.

"Well, Well, Well." We all froze. "Evans, Davidson, and Macdonald never thought I'd have the pleasure of giving you three detentions the first day back." Professor Coyer sneered. She teaches Astronomy, and had to be the vilest teacher. Her gray hair was in a tightly fastened pony tail and her nose stuck so far up in the air if it were to rain she would probably drown.

"Professor I…."

"No, you are to all meet for detention tomorrow after noon in my classroom after classes. Failure to do so will mean severe punishment." She held up her sickly skinny hand at Lily. Hogwarts Professor was not aloud to take blood into account, but I swear this one did. Being a half blood she despised pure bloods and muggleborns. "Good day." With that she turned and walk back to her corridor.

"Skinny stuck up bitch." I muttered undoing the curses I had placed.

"Way to go you prats!" Mary yelled.

"Us! You're the ones throwing curses!" Lupin yelled back.

"Whatever we got detention big deal! I'm pissed because we were winning!" I pouted glaring at Black as he stood.

"Winning? The Marauders do not get beat by beauty queens."

"The Marauders. Aw you guys still call yourself by a group name. How cute?" Mary laughed and ruffled Pettigrew's hair. Pettigrew snarled at her, and she began to laugh harder.

"You can all go to hell!" Black screamed as he stalked back into their compartment.

"With you were already there!" I sung walking back to my own compartment. Lily and Mary followed muttering angrily to themselves.

"Tomorrow is going to be a living hell with them." Lily growled plopping back down on her seat.

"Yea! We are going to be stuck there for god knows how long!" Mary whined sitting next to her. I smiled and lay across the seat in front of them.

"What are you so happy about?" Mary placed her feet on top of my legs as I sighed happily.

"In hell there is sin, and with sin there are opportunities." I laughed. Lily leaned in closer and Mary put her feet down in fear of her safety.

"What do you have in mind?" Lily grinned, and I smirked rest my head on my folded hands.

"Fire, my dear. There will be fire…."

_**Ok so I hope you liked this. I have a hard time writing Harry Potter because there is always so much information to use. So if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Hope you enjoyed. Italianamerican **_


	2. Deadly Detention

"The significant problems we face cannot be solved at the same level of thinking we were at when we created them."

Albert Einstein (1879-1955)

Oh the things I wish I knew back then, but I can not change the past; nor do I want to because what happened on this day changed my life forever. It made us all who we are today. Alone we shall fall, but together we can conquer anything.

Dessa D. Odd Ball

Arriving at detention on time was no of my concern, but to Lily it was life dependind. She had dragged me from my nap down the hall, and to hell where Satan herself waited for us. She was perched pin straight at her desk watching us from behind thin wired glasses.

"Glad you could join me this evening girls." She smirked and motioned for us to take a seat at the front of the class. These seats were reserved for anyone who arrived late to class because no student dared to sit close to the dreaded teacher. "Now we are just waiting for…."

"Sorry we're late." We turned around as the Marauders entered. Of course Potter was in the lead. What else is new?

"Don't waste my time with nonsense sit down!" Professor Coyer snapped as the boys hurried to their seats. "Now because of you act of violence you are to sit here until I say otherwise." That is the best detention ever! Useless you have to clean or some other useless task without magic. "You are to report here for as long as I say, but don't think you're just going to here." Oh Lord I spoke to soon. "You will detention will not be done until the seven of you are friends." What the hell! Are we five now?

"What!" Sirius jumped up.

"Mr. Black!"

"You're messing with the way things work around here!" Sirius yelled.

"Professor we can never get along with them." I spat from my seat.

"Well then I suggest you change your ways because if you don't you'll be here all year." The evil glint in her eye only increases my hatred as she went to her office. What I didn't miss however is her magically locking the door and putting a silencing charm on her room.

"Well now that the bitch is out of the way." I stood and went over to the fire place.

"What if she hears you?" Mary threw a book at me.

"Ow! She put a silencing charm on her room we could kill each other and she wouldn't know." Actually that wasn't a bad idea……..

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked me as I sat cross leg in from of the fire taking some floo powder from the pot.

"Shut up and watch. Ula! Oh Ula!" I shouted into the fire. Pop! In less then a second a house elf appeared by my side.

"Afternoon Miss." She sqeaked. I loved Ula she had practical raised me, and when I was five I had given her some baby doll clothes as a present. Now she was wearing one of my old shirts and shorts from when I was six with a white apron over top.

"Miss? Ulie, you're talking to me!" I said sweetly and the house elf laughed.

"What would you like….Miss Dessie." She asked me, and I turned a glance at Lily and Mary.

" Ah close enough. Hey what do you guys want?"

"Miss Dessie, are you in trouble?" The house elf sighed when she realized where she was.

"Me? Nah just temporarily confined like usual…." The house elf nodded with a sly grin on her face.

"The usual for your confinement, then?" Ok so I am in trouble a lot. I nodded eagerly like a little child.

"Yes! If it's no trouble?" I batted my eyelashes and smiled sweetly opening my arms for a hug. The house elf put her tiny arms around me.

"None at all, Dessie." With that she was gone once again. I got up and went back to my seat.

"A house elf? You just hugged a house elf!" Black mocked leaning back in his chair. I glared with fury.

"Don't you dare make fun of Ula! She is like my mother!" I yelled getting up and standing in front of his desk. Black placed his feet on the desk and put his arms behind his head grinning.

"I can see the resemblance." He and his buddies began to laugh so I took his feet and threw them towards him. Black went tumbling backwards. Now the girls were laughing. I smiled triumphantly and walked back over sitting on top of my desk.

"All hail the queen of fury!" Mary canted. Lily and she were mocking bowing as I nodded.

"Thank You. Thank You." The Marauders weren't amused. If looks could kill then surly I would be dead. Potter held a hand out to Black who took it; the whole time he glared at me.

"Bitch." I heard him mumble.

"Dessa? It's a little cold in here don't you think?" Lily smirked moving her robe a side to show me the plan paper. I looked at Mary and raised my eyebrows.

"It does seem bit nippy. Doesn't it Mary?" She smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes its bone chilling." The evil reflected in the glow of the lamps. The Marauders looked at us trying to see what we were up too. James however took this opportunity to make a move on Lily.

"Here." He said holding out his jacket. Mary and I began to laugh, and Lily smiled uneasily.

"Uh… Thank You." She took the jacket and awkwardly put it on. James smiled and walked back to his friends.

"You almost feel bad….." Mary mumbled only loud enough for us to hear.

"Almost." Lily said threw gritted teeth. I pulled out my wand and pointed it to the fire.

"Incendio" The flame became brighter. I walked back over the fire and sat right in front of it. So close in fact that the embers began to catch my pants on fire.

"Ummm….." I heard Peter squeak. I ignored him the fire had now caught my sleeve on fire.

"God damn! It's still freezing in here!" I spun around with my back to the flames; well aware I was on fire. The Marauders eyes were as wide plates.

"Psycho you're on fire!" Lupin yelled. I cocked my head to the side and stood up; the flames engulfing my whole body.

"Fire is your friend." I tilted my head to the side and stepped closer to them. Pettigrew screamed and hide behind Lupin. Lupin, Black, and Potter began to back up.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" Mary asked in an eerie voice. The boy turned; Lily and Mary were also on fire.

"Holy Shit!" Potter screamed as Lily reached a hand out to him. He flipped over on of the desks. Black paniced and pulled out his wand.

"Aguamenti!" Of course the bastard hits me! I went flying back into the fire place knocking something into the flames. At that instant the room went dark.

"What the…." Red illuminated the room; it was so bright I had to shield my eyes. "Lily? Mary?" I called standing to my feet. I was wet from the water, but other wise my clothes were fine. "Guys?" I called again frightened. No one was there. "Ok, Ha Ha." I walked around the room was deserted. I ran to the door, and tried to pry open the handle. It was locked. "LET ME OUT!" I yelled banging on the door. I was scared; the room still glowed in an immense red light.

"You've unleashed it Odessa." I spun around; a cold sweat running down my neck.

"Whos-whose there?" I questioned pointing my wand around the room with back to the door.

"I am Wrath, my dear." A figure cloaked in red stood in the middle of the room. It wasn't there before.

"Wrath?" My heart beat began to slow. This could all be a passed out dream.

"Yes, and I must say I am happy that you will succeed me." The figure moved forward and I pressed myself further against the door.

"I-I D-Don't…."

"You my dear are angry. You are angry at your sister for always toping what you do. You are angry at your father for liking your sister and brother better. You are angry at the world for over looking you. You seek revenge. You want nothing more then to beat your sister and watch the look on her face as you surpass her. You've spent countless nights planning on showing your father you're more then his disappointing mistake. Most of all you have been looking for ways to show people there is more then what they see." The voice spoke in a calm voice. I was terrified; it knew my thoughts.

"I-I There nothing, but daydreaming flukes!" I yelled trying to get the person to step back, but instead they stepped closer.

"Flukes? No. It is your destiny you can't deny your nature. Wrath boils in your veins." The hand reached out and touched my cheek. Instantly a neon red sprung beneath my veins. "When the time comes you'll understand." The hand dropped to its side as it stepped back.

"What am I suppose to do?" I relaxed as the figure retreated.

"Find the others who hold your curse." It whispered.

"Curse?!"

"Curse and gift go hand in hand, but you can not change it. Wrath always was apart of who you are." I rolled my eyes.

"That's one messed up personality flaw." I muttered under my breath.

"Anger is the key as well as the weakness." Again the lights were gone, but this time when the room lit back up the others were there too.

"Ok, I think I knocked some weed into the fire because that was one messed up trip!" Lily clutched her head at a desk. Mary was sitting on the floor leaning against a desk. Lupin was sitting in a chair in the back row of the room. Pettigrew cowered in a corner, and Potter was propped up against the wall. Black stood with his arms folded standing across the room from me.

"D-d-did you all see that?" Peter squeaked.

"See what?" Potter spat annoyed. Peter crawled forward a bit.

"The cloaked figure.."

"Dressed in red saying Wrath runs in your veins, and…..What?" Everyone stopped and stared at me as I took a seat next to Lily.

"Mine was Sloth." Mary said quietly.

"Mine was Pride." Potter scoffed running a hand threw his hair.

"Mine was Envy." Pettigrew chocked.

"Mine was Gluttony." Lupin have laughed.

"Mine was Lust." Lily whispered.

"That leaves Wrath to me and Greed to you Black." Black scoffed and sat down next to Potter.

"Well what do you know we really are in hell." He laughed.

_Hey guys, Just wanted to explain some of the sins to people who may not know what each mean. _

_**Gluttony**__ is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste._

_**Sloth **__is sadness or despair being viewed as being a refusal to enjoy the goodness of God and the world he created. ( that's why it is a sin) _

_The others are self explanatory, but if you need me to clarify I will. Also I will explain why each character got what they got. Hope you enjoyed! Italian American_


	3. Sin Sanity

The greatest gift in life is the one someone gives you

The greatest gift in life is the one someone gives you. You can not see it, but you know it's there. No it is not love. Love is a matter all its own. The greatest gift is company because no matter who it's with or how much you despise the person deep down your just happy you're not alone.

Dessa D. Odd Ball

Day six of our imprisonment we all set around a table with books piled in the center. The only ones who weren't shaken up on the matter seemed to be Sirius and I.

"You're all lunatics, I swear!" Sirius complained as everyone buried their nose in a book looking for answers. "I mean bloody hell Moony has gluttony! He is as thin a rail!" Lupin looked up not appreciating the comment on his weight.

"You have to look into the deeper meaning! What if we're supposed to do something!" Lily told him roughly flipping the pages of her book. I sighed rather bored with the situation.

"You want an explanation?" I asked and everyone watched me with curiosity.

"Oh I would love to hear this." Potter tossed his book aside, and I crossed my hands on the table.

"Gluttony is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. Only in Christian religion does it deal with food. Now if these 'vision or whatever you call it was real, then Lupin probably got gluttony from his over-indulgence with books and a constant strive for knowledge." I smiled as Lily's moth hung open. Mary scoffed stared a me.

"That actually makes sense." Lupin muttered putting down his book.

"Fine, then why did I get sloth?" She shot, but I already had thought over everyone's.

"Easy. Sloth is sadness or despair being viewed as being a refusal to enjoy the goodness of God and the world he created causing it to be a sin. Even though you're not over depressed you do tend to be a pessimist and even when something good happens to you; you find something wrong." Mary glared at me for pointing her out in that manner.

"Name one…."

"Roger Welch asked you out in fourth year to be his date to the spring ball, though you accepted you spend the whole night complaining that he only asked you because there was no one else." Mary's face turned a bright pink. Roger had been the star of the hufflepuff team and was two years older then us.

"That's being modest!" She yelled in defense trying to cover up her own embarrassment.

"That's being a pessimist!" She muttered profanities at me under her breath. I sighed, and looked around the table.

"Anyone else?" The rest were more then self explanatory.

"I got lust! Me of all people!" Lily's head dropped into her hand. I laughed receiving many more glares.

"I think I can explain that one…."

"Shut it Potter." I warned as Lily's hand went to the base of her wand. "Do you really want me to say it now?" Lily seemed to think about this for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her.

"Go ahead." A smirk crept up on my face as I thought of how to word this one.

"Well quite frankly Lils you're a temptress." Lily shot to her feet screaming.

"What?!" I held my wand in my hand as I watched her eyes blaze with fury.

"I agree!" Potter shout, and I sighed. Oh he was dead…..

"Temptress! I don't tempt you git!" She screamed at him. I tried my hardest not to laugh, but this was hilarious.

"Oh of course not I just love getting shot down for no reason what so ever." James mocked running a hand threw his hair.

"I' m not a slut…"

"Never said you were a slut." I piped up, and Lily stopped and looked at me.

"But Lust…."

"Is any intense desire or craving for gratification and excitement. There is bloodlust, lust for goals, lust for power, lust for money, and lust for control." Lily sat back down as she waited for me to finish. "I personally think you lust for control and, or understanding."

"What do you mean?" Lily's temper had calmed and the room went silent.

"Growing up all this was fake to you. There was no such thing as witches, wizards, dragons, and trolls. Now there is, and you want to know everything you can about this world." Lily nodded she was stunned speechless.

"Wow, ok then why did you say temptress?" She muttered after moment.

"To mess with your head." I smiled sweetly as she chucked a book at me. "God! One more person throws a god damn book at me, and…." Three more went flying at me. "HA! Funny! Bastards." I muttered.

"What about…"

"Ok, I'll just explain the rest." I said cutting of Pettigrew. "Pettigrew you got Envy because you hang out with those three your jealous of something, and I leave you to figure out what. Potter you got pride because let's face it you're full of yourself."

"Am not!"

"Shut it and let me finish!" I yelled trying to explain all this to them was like talking to a wall. "Black you're greedy that is self explanatory."

"Greedy?" He laughed leaning back in his chair once again.

"Yes, you have a girlfriend you want someone else. You have attention you want the whole spot light….Get where this is going?" He nodded quite amused with himself.

"And what about yours, smartass?" Mary asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well obviously my person did a better job explaining mine to me then yours did. Basically they told me I am angry and seek revenge…Mwhahaha." I had to add the evil laugh since mine was the most evil.

"Fits you perfectly." Lily laughed, and Mary nodded in agreement.

"Like last year when you caught Luke cheating on you." I began to laugh. I went out with this hufflepuff guy named Luke Austin, and I caught him snogging Rita Qhia. He didn't see me so the next day when he met me by the lake before classes he went to kiss me so threw him in; in front of the whole fifth year class.

"Ah, yes good times." I smiled flipping my hair out of my face.

"So now what do we do?" Mary asked after the laughter and excitement had ended.

"We wait." Black said flipping his wand around in his hand.


	4. Murderous Mark

There is only one success-to be able to spend your life in your own way

There is only one success-to be able to spend your life in your own way. – Christopher Morley

That is all any teen looks for, but most of the time they fall short. Not us though; No we stood strong and fought to the end. That is what brought us together and that is what made us strong. We should have started so much sooner…..

Dessa D. Odd Ball

The start of quidditch a wonderful time meant for the up classes to enjoy watching the lower ones try out and fail. Cruel possible, but we had to go threw it and now so do they. I walked out of the locker room to the field. I am a Chaser, and damn good one if I do say so myself. Of course there is the matter of Potter…..

"Odd Ball you're late!" Potter yelled from across the field where the try out victims were huddled.

"Shut it Potter I had a prier obligation!" I yelled picking up my pace a bit to stand with the team.

"Well maybe we should find someone else with out such a busy schedule." He mocked looking over the group of chasers standing to his right. "And it's Captain Potter!" I scoffed and he smirked at Black then looked back at me. "Go ahead say it."

"No way in hell." I muttered to Diggory who snickered.

"Then I guess we'll have to …."

"Polly Potter how about you stop wasting time and go ahead with try outs." I stopped him mid sentence and everyone began to giggle.

"Shut it the lot of you and go work on some drills." He barked and all the students dispersed. He turned daggers on me as the tryouties left with the other players. "Don't you ever do that in front of new meat!" He snarled at me.

"Mate, you need a mint." He let out another breath in my face and I curled away in disgust. "You big baby relax they still fear you, but now they pecking order."

"What makes you think you're at the top of the pecking order?"

"I'm not. Actually it's Lily, Me, then you because let's face it you'll do anything for her." I made a kissie face at him and he scowled.

"Get to work before I blow your head off." He had begun to stalk off with his equipment in hand.

"All Jamesie! I bet you say that to all the girls." I had to duck as he sent a bar of broom wax over my head. I laughed and went over to my station. Even though James and I, were both chaser, he and Alex got the guys to work with. I on the other had got the girls.

Four gruesome hours later and the seven of us found ourselves back in hell. Potter, Black, and I didn't even have time to change.

"If you ever do that again Potter I swear I'll kill you." I warned as I slumped down in my normal spot.

"Just to let you know the boys were no better." Black mumbled the groups still stayed spread apart.

"Well I…."

"Dessie." Ula popped out of no where. I looked at her in surprise; she never came to detention unless I called her.

"Ula, what's wrong?" The house elf held a mournful expression as she fumbled with the paper in her hand.

"Dessa I think it is time you returned home." She said quickly eyeing up all the spectators in the room.

"Home? Ula it's only been a month I'm not due to go home till December." I laughed, but it was quickly stifled by her saddened eyes.

"Miss may I speak with you outside." I nodded and followed the little elf out of the room and into the hall. The door which she unlocked with her elf magic.

"What's wrong Ula?" The house elf looked down at the paper and back at me.

"Dessie, your…your…." I bent down next to her as she tried to spit out the words. In panic she thrust the paper into my hands. As I read my heart sunk deep into my chest.

"No! There has to be a mistake!" I yelled crumbling the paper in my fist as tears sprung into my eyes.

"Dessie, I'm so sorry." She squeaked. I fell against the wall as my hands began to tremble.

"Please tell me this is a lie." I mumbled, but the house elf did not such thing.

"Dessa, Contessa is….is…is dead." A sob wracked my body as I began to cry into my knees. Contessa Cornelia Davidson was dead. My mother was dead.

"How?" I couldn't help but utter as tears soaked my pants.

"Killing curse, the dark mark was found this morning when your father returned home from a meeting."

"Death Eaters! You mean to tell me with all the people we have running in and out of that god damn house everyday that no one noticed death eaters!" I screeched. We were a wealth family so we had many house elves and servants, so to speak, around our house enough that should have kept this from happening.

"They had the night off." I groaned and let my head hit the wall. Ula came and patted my shoulder as I cried.

"Why her? She barley left the house! How could she have been in bad position with the Death Eaters?" None of this made sense. Mum only left the house when she needed to make a public appearance. I wept into Ula's little shoulder like a child.

"I don't know, my dear." She whispered. "I don't know." I loved my family as you should, but my Mum was the only one who ever loved me back, she and Max. Anya was always too caught up in herself to notice she had a sister except when I was bring down her precious name. To my father I was a mistake. His whole life he had wanted only two children.

A girl in which could represent the family as the finest, and a boy who could run the house when he became of age. Instead his second child was another girl, who no matter what I did, I can never compare to the perfection of my sister. He paid attention to me for a little while; that is only to point out how I was never as good as Anya, but with the birth of Maximus I soon was forgotten.

"Does Max and Anya know?" I sniffled wiping the tears from my cheeks as fresh ones brewed in my eyes.

"Yes, Anya and Tristan are already at the house along with young Maximus." Tristan was Anya's husband. As of last year she became Mrs. Lockhart, and as surprising as this was she actual loved him despite the wealth.

"If you would give me an hour?" The house elf nodded.

"Take your time, and call when you are ready." She hugged my shoulders and with a pop was gone. I stood and wiped the tears from my eyes trying to clear the redness from my cheeks. With a deep pain filled breath I opened the doors once more.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as I came closer to the desk where my things sat. I shook my head causing Lily, and Mary to stand and come closer. Lily touched my shoulder and I could help myself no longer. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks.

"My Mum was killed." I whisper for my voice would allow it to go no higher. Mary and Lily both embraced me in a hug as I tried to control the sobs. I didn't want to cry in front of the marauders.

"I'm so sorry." Mary mumbled as I shook my head.

"I have to go." I said quickly gathering my things into my bag. The letter fell out of my hands and on to the floor. I stared at it for a moment before taking out my wand. As hastily as I could I threw it in the air.

"Incendio!" The paper burst into flames and I burst out the door. From this day forth everything would cease to make sense.

**So what do you think? Reviews would be helpful thank you. Until next time Italianamerican**


	5. Freaky Funeral

"While I can't promise you a trouble free journey, I can tell you that strength is born amidst the struggles and disappointments."- Dear Daughter by Marianne Richmond

All is fair in love and war. I want to meet the person who said this and blow their head off. The only fair element of war and love is pain. That's all this war has caused, and not even the pain of the Cruciatus Curse compares to the pain of knowing someone you held dear in the world is never coming back. Maybe these are just the wrathful thoughts of a disturbed teen. Who knows? I never did.

Dessa D. Odd Ball

Most people wake up and greet the day with smile as the sun paints beautiful colors on the bedroom walls. Most people see a new day as a fresh start. I however look out my window scowling at the sky wish I could go back in time and stop this cursed morning from dawning on the earth. I have cried all my tears, and mumbled all the what ifs I could think of, and nothing will ever change.

"Dessie!" Max cried from the other room. Poor boy he still doesn't understand fully what has happened. I gave a soft smile when I looked at him. He had tried to dress him self in the black flannel shirt, and pants I had picked out for him. The shirt was button with the bottom fasten to the top, but amazingly he got his pants on.

"Come here." I sighed dropping to my knees in front of him to fix the shirt. At nine years old you think he could dress himself.

"You look pretty." Max commented as I put the last button in place, and kissed his forehead. This time he didn't squeal and wipe it off.

"You look pretty handsome yourself once you're done eating your way out of your shirt." He smiled. What I was wearing was a simple black dress that Mum had actually picked out for me for a black tie affair. I wiped Max's blonde hair into place and took his hand. "Come on let's get something to eat." The thought of eating actually disgusted me at the moment. Max pulled my hand back after I started walking.

"Dessie is Mummy is heaven now?" I had to choke back some tears as I pulled him on the bed next to me.

"Yes, Mum is a beautiful angel looking down on all of us." The boy nestled his head into my side, and tears were ribbons down my face.

"Don't cry Dessie Mummy hated it when we cried." I sniffled a few times, and wiped my eyes.

"Maximus you need to promise me you won't mention anything about heaven to Dad." Max looked up with his bright blue eyes sparkling with confusion.

"Why?" Because our Dad is a jerk who would yell like a mad man at the muggle idea of an after life.

"Because it will make him sad." Max nodded. I stood to leave I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

"I love you, Dessie." I smiled at him.

"Love you too." I walked out the door and down the hall to my bed room. I needed to be strong in front of Max, but I could fall to pieces by myself. The service was short, but beautiful, and I think it would have been everything Mum would have wanted. Flowers engulfed the house in fragrances, and colors. As everyone gathered at my house after words I sat on the sofa only to make an appearance. I have no desire to talk to anyone I just wanted to sit here, but of course such a request could not be upheld.

"Odessa, I want you to meet a friend of mine Abraxas Malfoy, and his son Lucius."My father called to me, and begrudgingly I took Abraxas hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, though I already know Lucius." Sadly…..

"Ah yes I forgot you attended Hogwarts. Well I'm sorry to be meeting on these circumstances Odessa, but if you would excuse me I need to take my leave." In other words sit there and talk to my son while we plot. So as soon as they were out of ear shot Malfoy grumbled and sat down.

"Still hanging out with the Mudblood?" Malfoy was five years older then I was so was only at Hogwarts up until my third year.

"Yes!" I spat. "Still snogging with Black cousin?" His eyes narrowed at the comment.

"Yes, and I'm surprised you're not snogging with a Black of your own." Sirius! He has to be kidding!

"Uh No way in hell." Malfoy laughed like he knew something I didn't.

"I'm taking it you don't know he's here then." I had to stop as my mouth dropped open. I had forgotten the relationship between my family, and the Blacks.

"Do you know where he is then?"

"Going to make my prediction come true?" I want to kill him, and for once the him wasn't referring to Black.

"Actually as much as I despise both of you I would prefer to talk to Black instead of the worm that sits in front of me." Malfoy waved his hand as he picked up a glass of wine from a house elf that walked by.

"My guess is your room, but what do I know. I keep my distance from the blood traitor." He said taking a big gulp of wine. I stood and walked praying to god Malfoy was wrong and Black wasn't sneaking around in my room. I saw him staring at a family portrait that hung on the wall, and I went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey." Black jumped a bit, and turned around.

"Oh!...Hey Odessa." I cocked my eyebrow at the use of my name. Usually it was Odd Ball or Davidson never Odessa. "Look I'm sorry about…."

"Thanks, really." There was an awkward silence, and he turned back around to look at the picture.

"You look adopted." He commented. "I mean I can see you and your Mum have the same eyes, but otherwise…."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." I smiled. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting my family?" His eyes widen, and his hands were raised.

"No! Hell no I've been staying out of these pompous purebloods way." I could tell the mischief sparkle that lit in my eyes as I took him by the sleeve.

"Well then let's go create a blood traitor roadblock then." I said pulling him towards the room I new my sister would be in.

"You're going to get me killed aren't you?" He mumbled as I dragged him along.

"No if anyone gets the pleasure of killing you it will be me." He began to mutter something along the lines of 'walked right into the lions den.' I laughed. Wow I didn't expect to be doing that today, and I could feel the guilt rising in my stomach. That is until one of Mum portraits looked right at me, and I swear it winked.

"Anya, Maximus!" Anya was crying on her husband, and Max played silently with a wizards chest set.

"Dessie! Want to play with me?" Max asked.

"Later, right now I want to introduce you to a friend Sirius Black." I can't believe I just said that. Ugh my plan better work.

"Friend? Since when are we friends?" He whispered, and I knew I was the only one that heard him.

"Odessa I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend." Anya gracefully stood, and I think Black and I almost died when she said that. Boyfriend? Ha! Did hell freeze?

"That's not her boyfriend." Max piped up from the floor. "That's the guy she, Lily, and Mary got detention over." I smirked at Sirius he rolled his eyes and held out his hand to Anya.

"Yea that's me. Nice to meet you." Anya shook his hand. I knew she knew all about Sirius's standings, and she wasn't thrilled with them. Anya took her leave with Tristan moments later, and Sirius sat down on the sofa. "So little guy whose winning?"

"I'm not little!" He yelled. "And this game is kicking my butt!" Sirius laughed and leaned over him.

"Here I'll play you." He suggested sitting across from Max. Max eye lit up, and he cheered.

"Yay! Dessie stinks at wizard chest."

"Hey! Don't make me hurt you." Max grin sheepishly as they began to play.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from Odd Ball." Sirius whispered to him. I smacked the back of his head. He rubbed it and scowled.

"Yea, well who's protecting you?" And just like that everything was back to normal. As normal as it gets considering Sirius Black and I were being civil. Well…..as civil as we get. Hours past by more quickly, and I found myself tucking Max into bed. Sirius said he had planned to go back to school in the morning, and offered me a ride. I gladly accepted I hated being home, and with out Mum it was depressing. I mean she died in the house. The only regret I had was leaving Max behind.

"Dessie will Sirius ever come back with you?" I had to chuckle at that. Max and Sirius had gotten along; no wonder the guy at the though process of a nine year old.

"Probably not Max." Max looked out the window, and back at me.

"Why?"

"Sirius and I are just too different we usually don't get along." I tried to explain without going into details I didn't need to.

"Oh." He snuggled into his blankets, and I turned out the light. "Night, Dessie."

"Night Max." I closed the door behind me, and walked slowly down the hall. I didn't know what happened the other night, but all I know is this place now became hell in the dark. I down sprinted down the hall to my room and locked the door behind me as more tears found their way to my eyes.

"Mum if you can hear me, I really need you right now!" I yelled into the silence expecting silence as my answer, but instead I got.

"Embrace wrath dear girl, and all your pain will disappear."

_**Ok Well sorry for the wait I hoped you liked. Reviews help, and all are welcome. Italian American. **_


End file.
